criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Additional Investigation/Rewards
In every Additional Investigation of a case (apart from The Death of Rosa Wolf and Corpse in a Garden), certain suspects reward the player with items such as burgers, coins or XP points for free, or with clothing items for specified prices. List of rewards The following contains a complete list of the rewards that are gained by the player during the Additional Investigation of every case. Grimsborough Industrial Area= Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf Case #2: Corpse in a Garden Case #3: The Grim Butcher Case #4: The Dockyard Killer Case #5: A Russian Case Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop Case #7: Death by Crucifixion Case #8: Beautiful No More Case #9: Burned to the Bone Case #10: Under the Knife Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest |-| Financial Center= Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Case #14: Fashion Victim Case #15: Family Blood Case #16: The Kiss of Death Case #17: The Last Supper Case #18: In the Dead of Night Case #19: Innocence Lost Case #20: A Deadly Game Case #21: The Secret Experiments |-| Historical Center= Case #22: To Die or Not to Die Case #23: The Final Journey Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough Case #26: The Summoning Case #27: The Lake's Bride Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature Case #31: Dog Eat Dog |-| University= Case #32: Murder on Campus Case #33: Killing Me Softly Case #34: Dead Man Running Case #35: At the End of the Rope Case #36: The Devil's Playground Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek Case #38: Spring Break Massacre Case #39: Marked for Death Case #40: An Elementary Murder Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper |-| Maple Heights= Case #42: Blood and Glory Case #43: Troubled Waters Case #44: The Scent of Death Case #45: A Shot of Beauty Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die Case #49: All the King's Horses Case #50: Snakes on the Stage Case #51: It All Ends Here |-| Airport= Case #52: A Brave New World Case #53: Burying the Hatchet Case #54: The Poisoned Truth Case #55: Ashes to Ashes Case #56: There Will Be Blood Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Case #1: Shark Attack! Case #2: Death on Wheels Case #3: What Dies Beneath Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling Case #5: The Ice Queen |-| Bayou Bleu= Case #6: Bayou Blood Case #7: Easy Prey Case #8: The Root of All Evil Case #9: Death by Moonshine Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors |-| Inner City= Case #11: Heartless Case #12: Payback Case #13: Eastern Promises Case #14: Spineless Case #15: Murder-Go-Round Case #16: Killing Time Case #17: Under the Skin |-| Jazz Town= Case #18: After the Storm Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Case #20: Open Wounds Case #21: Under the Thunderdome Case #22: Of Rats and Men Case #23: The Eye of the Storm Case #24: Hanging by a Thread |-| White Peaks= Case #25: Leap of Death Case #26: Hearts of Ice Case #27: Into the Woods Case #28: The Hunger Planes Case #29: The White Peaks Project Case #30: The End of the Night |-| Ivywood Hills= Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless Case #32: Once Upon a Crime Case #33: Wild Wild Death Case #34: Murdertown Case #35: Star Crime Case #36: Deadly Legacy Case #37: The Ship of Dreams Case #38: Dead Carpet Case #40: Temple of Doom Case #41: The Seeds of Death Case #42: Crystal Death Case #43: Dead Space Case #44: The Ties That Bind Case #45: No Place Like Home |-| Innovation Valley= Case #46: Smart Money Case #47: Uncivil Rights Case #48: Blood in the Blender Case #49: Immortal Sin Case #50: Programmed to Kill |-| Paradise City= Case #51: Killer Takes All Case #52: Death at the Circus Case #53: Death by Martini Case #54: Blood Diamond Case #55: No Honor Among Thieves Case #56: A Killer Among Us |-| The Wastes= Case #57: Into the Wastes Case #58: The Sting of Death Case #59: The Final Countdown World Edition Europe= Case #1: God Save the Prince Case #2: Off with Their Heads Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain Case #4: Murder's Cheap Case #5: When Shadows Fall Case #6: The Impossible Dream |-| Sahara Region= Case #7: Murder by Proxy Case #8: Death in the Desert Case #9: Killing Spring Case #10: I Spy a Mummy Case #11: The Parting Shot Case #12: Die by the Sword |-| Eurasia= Case #13: Moscow Mole Case #14: Only Truth Remains Case #15: O Deadly Night Case #16: Fast Track to Murder Case #17: Horseback Mountain Case #18: Countdown to Murder |-| South Asia= Case #19: Bad Medicine Case #20: Treacherous Waters Case #21: Plagued by Death Case #22: Bloodywood Case #23: Peace and Dead Quiet Case #24: Insides Out |-| East Asia= Case #25: The Killer in the Rice Case #26: Dead in the Water Case #27: A Twist of Fate Case #28: Oh! Crazy Kill! Case #29: A Death Wish Case #30: The Murder Games |-| Oceania= Case #31: Death Match Case #32: A Stab in the Dark Case #33: The Sweet Escape Case #34: Speak, Friend, and Die Case #35: Six Feet Down Under Case #36: Out of the Blue |-| Africa= Case #37: Crash and Burn Case #38: The Circle of Death Case #39: Kicking the Bucket Case #40: Diamond in the Rough Case #41: Going the Distance Case #42: In Plain Sight |-| South America= Case #43: Ice Rage Case #44: Murder, He Wrote Case #45: Shadow Nation Case #46: Total Eclipse of the Heart Case #47: Cheaters Never Win Case #48: The King's Shadow |-| North America= Case #49: Day of the Dead Case #50: Up in Smoke Case #51: Lifeless in Seattle Case #52: Double Trouble Case #53: Politically Incorrect Case #54: Operation Spyfall Case #55: Down to the Wire Case #56: The Darkest Hour Mysteries of the Past New Haven= Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! Case #2: Slash and Burn Case #3: In the Line of Fire Case #4: A Murder Carol Case #5: Shear Murder Case #6: In the Name of the Father |-| Elysium Fields= Case #7: Let Me Down Gently Case #8: The Talking Dead Case #9: Sweet Revenge Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake Case #11: That Sinking Feeling Case #12: Behind the Mask |-| Century Mile= Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling Case #14: Checkmate Case #15: Out of Steam Case #16: Monkey Business Case #17: Electrical Hazard Case #18: The Higher You Rise |-| Sinner's End= Case #19: Sinners and Saints Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut Case #21: Blue Blazes Case #22: Overkill Case #23: Death is a Cabaret Case #24: Slayer's End |-| Coyote Gorge= Case #25: Death Without Parole Case #26: Giving up the Ghost Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie Case #28: 3:10 to Death Case #29: Blood Bath Case #30: How the East Was Won |-| Crimson Banks= Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water Case #32: Civil Blood Case #33: Hold Your Tongue Case #34: Stick to Your Guns Case #35: Burning Bridges Case #36: In Love and War |-| Wolf Street= Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch Case #38: Stockbroken Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse Case #41: Talk of the Town Case #42: The Heart of the Matter |-| Grim Chapel= Case #43: The Witching Hour Case #44: Graveyard Shift Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted Case #46: Turn for the Worse Case #47: Doom Service Case #48: Unsafe Haven |-| Ivory Hill= Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate Case #50: The Swan Song Case #51: Tipping the Scales Case #52: A Study in Pink Case #53: A Family Affair Case #54: Arrow of Injustice |-| Capitol Peak= Case #55: The New Truth! Case #56: Resistance is Fatal Case #57: One Dead More Case #58: Inglorious Justice Case #59: Best Laid Plans Case #60: Last Stand for Justice The Conspiracy Fairview= Case #1: Snake in the Grass Case #2: Hell is Other People Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys Case #4: Cross My Heart Case #5: Too Cruel for School Case #6: Hear My Cry |-| Money Mile= Case #7: Flatline Case #8: Stonewalled Case #9: Shooting Star Case #10: The Bloom of Doom Case #11: Hot Mess Case #12: The Art of Murder |-| The Greens= Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped Case #14: Byte the Dust Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor Case #16: Buzz Kill Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead Case #18: Game Over |-| Old Town= Case #19: The Lost City Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men Case #21: Writer's Blocked Case #22: Color Me Murdered Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda Case #24: The Truth Hurts |-| Maple Heights= Case #25: Muddying the Waters Case #26: Bone of Contention Case #27: Behind These Walls Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales Case #29: Light My Fire Case #30: Blood in the Water |-| Misty Grove= Case #31: Domesday Case #32: Things Fall Apart Case #33: A Rock and a Hard Place Case #34: Death in My Hand Case #35: In Cold Blood Case #36: Up in Flames |-| University= Case #37: Final Cut Case #38: Pain in the Neck Case #39: Deadeye Case #40: Game, Set, Murder Case #41: Trick or Treat Case #42: Lashing Out |-| Spring Fields= Case #43: Fields of Murder Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder Case #45: A Pointy End Case #46: Like a Pig to the Slaughter Case #47: In Vino Veritas Case #48: To Kingdom Come |-| Airport= Case #49: Dearly Departured Case #50: Lights Out Case #51: Out of Breath Case #52: Head Case Case #53: Playing Dead Case #54: Breaking News |-| Newmark= Case #55: Running Scared Case #56: To Eternity and Beyond Case #57: Reap What You Sow Case #58: Extinguished Case #59: Eve of Disaster Case #60: Blaze of Glory Travel in Time Ancient Times= Case #1: Death as Old as Time Case #2: Stranded in Gaul Case #3: When in Rome Case #4: A Greek Tragedy Case #5: Egypt is Burning |-| The 1960s= Case #6: Summer of Death Case #7: Gone in 30 Seconds Case #8: Houston, We Have a Problem Case #9: What Happens in Vegas... Case #10: Crime and Punishment |-| Renaissance= Case #11: A Tudor Murder Case #12: Hell to Pay Case #13: Murder is No Joke Case #14: Pride Comes Before the Fall Case #15: Till Death Do Us Part |-| Altered Present= Case #16: Back to the Future Case #17: Rebel Without a Pulse Case #18: Bash of the Year Case #19: Fake News Case #20: Fool's Gold |-| Age of Sail= Case #21: Anchors Aweigh! Case #22: A Pirate's Death for Me Case #23: Shipwrecked! Case #24: Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered Case #25: Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! |-| Medieval Asia= Case #26: A Mongolian Tale |-| Pacific Bay= |-| World Edition= |-| Mysteries of the Past= |-| The Conspiracy= |-| Travel in Time= Category:Criminal Case Category:Gameplay